This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Udall Center's administrative core supports Center investigators in carrying out their research, and facilitates communication of Center personnel with other Emory researchers, with the Center's advisory boards, with the general public, and with other Centers within the Udall network. Specifically, the core support the Center's collaborative research and facilitate regulatory oversight through the organization of meetings of the Center's scientific staff and meetings with internal and external advisors. Core A is currently in the process of setting up the Center's website. Core personnel have already participate in one of the annual Udall Center network meetings, and keep track of accounting issues to compile progress and budgetary reports for the NIH. The core has also gone through its first round of pilot grant reviews, and has recently selected three outstanding proposals from Parkinson's disease researchers at Emory who are not otherwise related to the center. In order to also foster Parkinson's disease-related awareness, the Center provides educational opportunities for students, postdoctoral fellows, and Neurology/Neurosurgery residents and fellows, such as lectures and hands-on training. Finally, the core has set up its first public outreach event (a series of round table discussions) which will be held in May of this year.